Wendy au Pays des Merveilles
by The Emo Emily
Summary: Puisque le rôle d'Alice est de retrouver le lapin blanc, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que ce soit ce que l'on attend d'elle. Quoi que, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas Alice, mais Wendy. Alors, que fait-elle au Pays des Merveilles ? Et si Wendy et Carla se retrouvaient avec les responsabilités d'Alice et Dinah ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Wendy et les Lapins

_Bonjour ~_

Voilà, je me suis remise à écrire, bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, à vous d'en juger. Cette fois, avec un cross-over mettant Wendy dans la peau de la fameuse Alice, et Carla dans celle de sa fidèle Dinah. J'espère que cette idée vous plaira ~

J'en profite pour prévenir ceux qui attendent la suite de Chroniques d'un frère et d'une sœur -si il y en a- que je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction non plus.

Enfin, j'ai écris en avance les chapitres de Wendy in Wonderland jusqu'au huitième -parce-que j'ai la mauvaise manie de ne jamais réussir à finir mes fictions, même si j'en connais la fin-. Cette fiction en comptera au moins quinze.

Voilà, je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter à tous une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira !

Merci ~

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**__** : Wendy et les lapins**_

Wendy était assise sous l'ombre d'un châtaignier près de Fairy Hills. Elle avait emménagé dans le dortoir des magiciennes de Fairy Tail il y a tout juste quelques semaines, et s'y était finalement habitué. Après tout, comment cela serait-ce impossible que ce soit autrement ? Tout le monde était tellement gentil avec elle depuis son arrivée. Levy venait souvent la voir dans sa chambre pour être sure qu'elle ne manquait de rien, Erza lui posait la même question lorsqu'elle la croisait, de même pour Lucy lorsqu'elles se voyaient à la guilde.

Oui, Wendy était heureuse d'être dans cette guilde. Heureuse d'avoir des amis sur qui compter en cas de problèmes. D'autant que Carla ne la quittait pas. D'ailleurs, elle était avec elle en ce moment même. Toutes deux se reposaient là, un livre posé sur les genoux de la petite fille, observant l'immensité du ciel bleuté à l'horizon. Tellement émouvant. Après tout, elle était la Dragon Slayer du Ciel.

- C'est beau, hein, Carla ?

- Hm, si tu le dis, lui répondit la petite exceed blanche avec la nonchalance qui lui était propre.

Souriant du caractère de son amie, Wendy ferma les yeux, histoire de contempler davantage le bruit du vent dans les feuilles de l'arbre qui trônait juste au-dessus d'elle. Elle aimait ce son. Un silence qui n'en est pas un. En tant normal, on entendait les autres andouilles _-comme dirait Carla-_ foutre le bordel dans la guilde d'ici, mais là, tout était calme. Si calme que la jeune fille finit par s'assoupir, Carla veillant sur elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Ah, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai !

La voix énergique et stressée fit sortir la Dragon Slayer de son léger sommeil. Carla râlait déjà à l'encontre de la personne qui avait osé réveiller sa petite protégée, qui déjà n'avait pas beaucoup de temps libre (ce qui n'était pas vrai), etc ... Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise à toutes les deux en apercevant Lucy.

- Lucy-san, s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?! Manqua de s'étrangler Carla.

Certes, elles étaient habituées à voir Lucy dans pleins de tenus extravagantes (bien que cette logique fonctionne encore davantage pour Erza) mais la surprise restait la même. Après tout, Lucy portait une adorable tenue de lapin blanc ! Enfin, adorable n'est peut-être pas le bon mot, surtout lorsqu'on voit le décolleté de sa tenue ... Mais ce ne fut pas le plus surprenant :

- Qui êtes-vous toutes les deux ? Fit la mage blonde.

- Hein ? Mais, Lucy-san, c'est Wendy ! Tu me reconnais pas ?

La dite Lucy parut réfléchir. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas se souvenir d'une Wendy. Puis, elle réalisa enfin :

- Ah, je sais ! Tu es Alice, c'est ça ?!

- Alice ? S'étonna la petite fille. Mais non, je suis Wendy !

- Non, non, je t'assure que tu es Alice ! Sourit la blonde, convaincue bien que la concernée soit pourtant la mieux placée pour connaître son prénom. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que je te laisse !

- Attends !

- Je ne peux pas, je suis en retard, en retard !

Alors que Lucy, dans son "adorable" costume de lapin blanc, s'enfuyait, on pouvait voir à son poignée une montre à gousset en forme d'horloge. Et le plus dingue, c'est qu'elle lui parlait :

- Alors, combien de temps reste-t-il, Horologium ? On est en retard, en retard, hein ?!

- Il reste huit heures, trente-sept minutes, quarante six secondes ...

- Aah ! Nous sommes affreusement en retard !

- En retard pour quoi ?! Demanda Wendy.

Mais elle n'eut pas de réponse, Lucy _-ou le lapin blanc-_ s'enfuyait déjà. Par pûr réflexe, la jeune magicienne la poursuivit, Carla courant juste derrière. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus du châtaignier, mais ce n'est pas l'important. Non, l'important, c'est où elle allait. Et où allait-elle ? Poursuivant le lapin blanc, qui répétait encore qu'elle était en retard, c'en était à devenir lassant, elle se retrouva à genoux devant un terrier.

- Hein ?! Lucy ! Tenta-t-elle d'appeler.

- Comment a-t-elle fait pour rentrer là-dedans, ce n'est pas adapté à sa taille ! S'étonnait littéralement Carla. Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais Wendy ?

- J'essaye de voir si c'est profond, répondit la jeune fille en glissant un pied dans le terrier. Peut-être y a-t-il plus de place à l'intérieur !

Mais avant d'avoir une réponse, ou plutôt au moment d'en avoir une, Wendy glissa et tomba dans le terrier en poussant un cri de surprise.

- Wendy ! S'exclama Carla en la rejoignant sans se poser plus de questions.

Lorsqu'elle sentit son amie féline la porter de ses ailes, la dragon slayer fut soulagée et n'oublia pas de la remercier. Mais lorsqu'elles observaient un peu autour d'elles, elles purent observer que pour un terrier, c'était sacrément spacieux et ... Étrangement décoré, va-t-on dire. On pourrait confondre avec une nuit étoilée, toutes les constellations étant représentées ! Quand au mobilier, il était sacrément désordonné puisqu'il flottait dans tous les sens autour des deux mages.

- Bon, on remonte, maintenant, fit Carla en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur.

Mais comme rien ne se passa jamais comme prévu, l'extérieur avait disparut. Et comme une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule, c'est exactement à ce moment que les ressources de magie de la féline s'épuisèrent. _-Coïncidence ? Non, c'est juste que ça arrange l'auteur.-_ Mais la plus surprise à ce moment, c'est bien Wendy.

- Hein, mais ...

- On ne tombe pas ? Remarqua Carla.

Non, elles ne tombaient pas. Enfin, pas exactement. Elles tombaient à une vitesse étrange, comme si la gravité n'était pas la même qu'en temps normal. La lenteur avec laquelle elles chutaient étaient pour le moins étrange, et leur permettait d'observer tout l'intérieur du terrier étoilé. Près de chaque constellation, une clé était entreposée, et Wendy pouvait reconnaître les clés de Lucy !

- Mais, Lucy-san vit dans un terrier ?! S'étonna la mage.

- Je suis sure que c'est une illusion, marmonna Carla.

- Mais, pourquoi ? Tu veux dire qu'on nous aurait tendu un piège ?

Carla réfléchit un instant, cherchant elle-même la réponse, mais l'ignorant. Elle était bien gênée à l'idée d'admettre à Wendy qu'elle l'ignorait, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Et plus elles tombaient, plus elles croisaient les esprits des clés. Le premier qu'elles virent fut Plue, que Wendy se prit en plein visage. Et connaissant la forme du nez de celui-ci, rien d'étonnant à ce que se le percuter soit assez douloureux. Il remontait, mais pour lui, la sortie s'ouvrit.

- Mais ?!

- Loki-san ! Remarqua Wendy.

L'esprit du Lion était juste en-dessous, mais ne se retourna pas à l'appel de son nom. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il disparut. Bien sûr, cela ne fit qu'inquiéter encore plus les concernées. Elles ne remarquèrent qu'à peine que la force d'attraction avait progressivement augmenté ! Et leur chute finale ne se fit pas dans la douceur !

- Aarhh !

- Aïe, aïe, aïe ... Gémit la petite magicienne en se relevant. Tiens, où sommes-nous ?

Elle attendit que Carla se ressaisisse de la chute _-car elle avait atterrit bien plus douloureusement que la jeune fille-_ pour que son amie lui réponde. Évidemment, même Carla ne pouvait réellement expliquer les faits. En toute logique, elles étaient au fond d'un terrier de lapin, mais ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'elles auraient imaginé. D'après la décoration étoilée, elles étaient arrivés dans une pièce étrange, décorée à la manière d'un salon au mobilier flottant. Une grande porte trônait juste sous leurs yeux, mais ...

- Évidemment, elle est fermée à clé, soupira Carla.

- Il fallait s'y attendre, s'enquit Wendy.

- Bon, et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Demanda la féline. On remonte dès que ma magie me le permettra ? Si Plue a pu sortir, on devrait le pouvoir aussi.

La Dragon Slayer réfléchit un instant. Certes, les propos de Carla ne manquait pas de logique, mais c'est tout le contraire de ce qui fonctionnait ici, la logique. Après tout, la porte avait disparu à leur entrée, et était réapparu pour Plue, rien ne disait qu'elle se rouvrirait. Enfin, le plus important, elle était tout de même un membre de Fairy Tail.

- On ne peut pas repartir sans Lucy, d'autant qu'elle ne nous a pas reconnu, c'est peut-être grave ! S'inquiétait-elle. On devrait la retrouver.

Le sourire de la jeune fille suffit à convaincre la petite chatte. Sa protégée avait bien grandit dans cette guilde. C'était donc d'accord, elle poursuivrait Lucy, le lapin blanc. Mais la première question, restait la même, que pouvaient-elles faire ?

- Donc, tu as une idée ? Demanda Carla.

- Heu, je sais pas ... Murmura la petite magicienne sans magie d'un gêné.

- Voilà qui nous avance bien !

**_X_**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Wendy et la Potion

_Me revoilà ~_

Cette fois pour deux chapitres de Wendy in Wonderland, j'essaierais d'en publier deux ou trois autres dans le week-end comme je n'aurais pas d'accès Internet pour la semaine à venir.

Et n'hésitez pas à me laissez votre avis, quel qu'il soit, on ne le précise jamais assez _(rire)_.

Voilà, bonne lecture à tous ~

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**__** : Wendy et la Potion**_

- Donc, comment sortir d'ici ?

C'est Carla qui venait de parler. Franchement, c'était une excellente question. Toutes deux inspectèrent la pièce, mais seule une grande porte trônait au plein milieu. Mais évidemment, elle était fermé à clé. Quoiqu'il y avait bien une clé posée sur une armoire qui continuait de voler tout autour, mais elle était bien trop petite. Voulant éviter de détruire le "terrier" de Lucy _-si c'était bien le sien, ce dont elles doutaient de plus en plus-_, Wendy n'envisagea d'utiliser sa magie qu'en dernier recours. Mais comme elles étaient toutes deux coincées, et pour un moment, semblait-il, elles n'eurent pas le choix.

- S'il te plaît, écarte-toi, Carla, fit-elle en commençant à dévorer l'air autour d'elle _-bien que "dévorer" n'est pas vraiment le terme approprié-_. Tenryû no Hôkô !

Dire que le résultat était effrayant est un euphémisme. D'ailleurs, loin d'être effrayant par la force de destruction de la magie d'un Dragon Slayer, c'est plutôt le fait que la magie n'est ab-so-lu-ment pas fonctionné qui commençaient sérieusement à les inquiéter.

- Wendy ! Tu es sure d'avoir bien utilisé le sort ?! Interrogea Carla, tentant de conserver son sang-froid tant bien que mal.

- Mais oui, je t'assure ! Gémit le petite fille démunie de sa magie.

Elle réessaya une seconde fois, puis une troisième, mais le résultat restait le même. Plus qu'inquiète, de peur que sa supposition ne soit juste, Carla tenta de déployer ses ailes d'exceed, sa réserve de magie devant normalement être revenue à la normale. Mais celles-ci ne se déployèrent pas, ne serait-ce que de quelques millimètres ! C'est là qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne s'était pas refermés à cause du manque de magie, mais parce-qu'à partir du moment où elles étaient descendu trop bas, la magie n'était plus utilisable.

- Bon, alors on ne bouge plus, et on attend que quelqu'un vienne ! Ordonna Carla pour se calmer autant elle que son amie. Si c'est chez Lucy, elle reviendra bien, et au pire, on a bien vu Loki, quelqu'un finira par venir.

Tout ce qu'elle parvînt pourtant à obtenir fut la moue boudeuse de la Dragon Slayer. Enfin, à cause du manque de magie au fond de ce trou de lapin, peut-être ne pouvait-on plus la qualifier ainsi ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Wendy continua de chercher un moyen de sortir. Que ce soit une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, les idio... les têtes de mules de Fairy Tail avaient, sans le vouloir, influencé sa personnalité, tant et si bien que la jeune fille refusa d'abandonner ses recherches.

Mais il n'y avait qu'une porte. Enfin, on pouvait en compter une seconde, mais de la taille d'un trou de souris.

- Arrête de te fatiguer pour rien, clama Carla. On ne rentrera jamais dans un passage aussi minuscule.

Cette fois, elle avait convaincu Wendy, qui s'était mise à fixer le plafond. Quoique "plafond" était vite dit. Le mobilier continuait de planer, inlassablement. Parfois, certains meubles descendaient, puis remontaient, mais jamais jusqu'en haut. C'aurait pourtant été utile pour remonter, mais ils restaient proches du sol. Après une armoire, une commode, une penderie _-dont un tiroir s'ouvrit, faisant tomber un soutien-gorge de sacré taille directement sur la tête de la petite exceed blanche-_, une table finit par descendre à son tour.

- Mais c'est ... Commença la mage sans magie.

- C'est exaspérant ! S'énerva la féline en retirant le sous-vêtement qui s'accrochait dans ses oreilles.

Wendy se précipita près de la table, avant que celle-ci ne remonte. Une petite lumière l'avait intrigué. C'était la lumière réfléchie par une petite bouteille de verre. La magicienne s'en saisit sans réfléchir, étonnée d'un fait.

- Pourquoi, alors que la table tourne dans tous les sens, la bouteille n'est-elle pas tombée ? Fit-elle avec surprise.

- Pourquoi, parmi tous les tiroirs de la penderie, a-t-il fallu que ce soit celui-ci qui s'ouvre ?! Ragea Carla de son côté.

Observant la petite bouteille avec curiosité, Wendy s'aperçut de la présence d'une petite étiquette. On pouvait y lire "Bois-moi, ça t'évitera les cuites" suivit d'un petit dessin à l'effigie de Cana. En y repensant, c'était bien sa façon de parler. Non sans y réfléchir à deux fois, la magicienne conclut pourtant à l'idée de boire le contenu de cette petite bouteille. Mais alors qu'elle en retirait le bouchon, Carla l'arrêta :

- Ne fais pas ça, Wendy ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est !

- Mais on a pas d'autres solutions ! De plus, c'est étrange que la bouteille ne soit pas tombée alors que la table volait dans tous les sens, ou qu'elle ne se soit pas déplacer, et sans notre magie, on ne peut rien faire d'autres !

- Si ça vient de Cana, je ne préfère pas que tu boives ça, fit remarquer la petite exceed, doutant que cette boisson soit préconisé pour les mineurs.

- Elle utilise la magie des cartes, pas celle du poison, rétorqua Wendy sans comprendre la menace d'alcool.

Par la suite, elle en but une gorgée, et Carla lui parut grandir à vue d'oeil. Le monde qui l'entourait aussi, d'ailleurs. La chatte blanche s'inquiéta, et se mit à genoux devant la petite _-c'est le cas de le dire-_ magicienne, devenue plus petite encore qu'elle. Car oui, la taille de Carla n'avait pas changé, mais celle de Wendy, si.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas boire ça ! Lâcha-t-elle plus inquiète qu'en colère.

Par chance, la taille de Wendy cessa de changer lorsqu'elle atteint celle d'une grande souris. Heureusement, ses vêtements semblait avoir subit les mêmes effets de la potion puisqu'ils s'étaient adaptés à sa taille. En revanche, ce n'était pas le cas de la bouteille.

- Attends, Carla ! L'interrompit Wendy alors que la féline commençait à faire les cent pas, faisant résonner le sol à chaque fois qu'elle posait le pied aux yeux de la plus petite. Maintenant, je doit pouvoir passer par la petite porte !

Avant que l'exceed blanche n'ait le temps de s'y opposer, Wendy se précipita vers la dite porte, s'accrocha à la poignée et tenta d'ouvrir. Mais elle avait beau tirer de toutes ses forces, celle-ci ne broncha pas.

- Carla ! La petite clé sur l'armoire, c'est surement pour cette porte !

- Parce-que tu comptes sortir ?! S'étrangla la féline.

- On a pas vraiment le choix !

- Mais avec cette taille, et sans magie, on ne va pas tenir longtemps ! S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Mais on ne peut pas rester enfermées ici éternellement non plus, il faut bien sortir !

La mini-rikiki Dragon Slayer avait finalement convaincue son amie. Aussitôt, Carla chercha l'armoire qu'elles avaient repéré et attendit que celle-ci se rapproche. Enfin, rien qu'en temps normal, Carla n'était pas très grande, et sans sa magie des ailes, elle eut beaucoup de mal à atteindre le haut de l'armoir pour récupérer la clé. Escaladant la paroi _-il lui restait les griffes d'un chat, arès tout-_ elle finit pourtant par y arriver.

- C'est bien celle-là ? Demanda-t-elle en l'apportant à Wendy.

Celle-ci vérifia la serrure, trouvant le clé un peu lourde du fait de sa nouvelle taille, mais fut rassurée de savoir qu'elle correspondait. La porte s'ouvrit, et la mage s'apprêta à sortir, avant que Carla ne se décide finalement à boire une gorgée de ce liquide.

- On y va ? Interrogea-t-elle sans attendre réellement de réponse une fois qu'elle eut rejoint Wendy.

Celle-ci sourit, motivée.

- On y va !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Wendy et les Fleurs

_Et c'est encore moi ~  
_

Le second chapitre publié aujourd'hui, le voilà ~

Bonne lecture ici aussi ~

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**__** : Wendy et les fleurs**_

- C'est étrange comme paysage, murmura Wendy, dont la motivation s'était calmé.

- En fait, ça ne ne nous parait étrange qu'à cause de notre taille, fit remarquer Carla. En réalité, nous sommes simplement dans un jardin.

Certes, il s'agissait bien d'un jardin. Mais le plus petit brin d'herbe faisait tout de même le double de leurs tailles. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'agissait d'un jardin sauvage, car l'herbe courte n'est pas plus grande que les souris, tout de même.

Elles croisèrent, encore une fois, une énorme _-de leur point de vue-_ araignée.

Les deux mages de Fairy Tail ont, plusieurs fois pour ne pas dire "de nombreuses fois" du changer de chemin à cause de simple insectes, ou bestioles. D'un côté, Wendy comprenait mieux les gens qui avait peur des araignées, ou d'autres peurs du même genre.

Ayant été élevé à l'extérieur par un dragon avant de vagabonder un mois pour dormir à la belle étoile, elle pensait s'être habitué à ces bestioles, mais là ... Il y avait de quoi douter. Aussi, si l'araignée en question fait trois fois sa taille, ça peut se comprendre.

- Je veux grandir ! Gémit Carla tout en étant transporté par la plus grande.

Ne pouvant voler, et plutôt courte sur pattes, elle n'avait d'autres choix que d'être trimballé par Wendy afin d'éviter d'être dévoré par l'aracnide qui les poursuivait. D'un autre côté, être petites leur permit de se cacher derrière un champignon. Elles étaient essouflées, et peu rassurées.

- C'est pas vrai, lâcha Wendy de dépit.

Prenant en compte sa nouvelle taille, elle se rendit compte qu'elle et Carla n'avait pas beaucoup avancé depuis leur sortie de l'étrange terrier. Elles continuèrent d'avancer _-cherchant au maximum à éviter les mauvaises rencontres-_ et finirent par arriver dans une zone fleurie. Elles se croyèrent à l'abri des insectes qu'elles pourraient voir venir de loin, mais elles sursautèrent en entendant une voix.

- Quelle jolie fleur que voilà, fit-elle.

- Je suis d'accord, de jolis pétales, un peu courte sur tige, tout de même, répondit une autre.

- Je me demande de quelle espèce elle est, continua la première.

- Surement une fleur sauvage, puisque c'est la première fois que je le vois, répondit la seconde. Toutes les fleurs ne peuvent pas être de belle espèce comme moi !

- Et c'est repartit.

Wendy se retourna brusquement, Carla toujours dans ses bras. Mais il n'y avait personne. Enfin, personne à l'exception du paysage, du ciel, des nuages, de l'herbe, et ... Des fleurs.

- Et puis, regarde quels beaux pétales ornent son visage ! Commenta une voix.

Cette voix. Cette voix. Wendy la connaissait, cette voix. Mais à qui appartenait-elle, déjà ? Une feuille vînt effleurer son visage, et Wendy ressera Carla dans ses bras, un peu inquiète. Elle observa attentivement la fleur à qui appartenait cette feuille. Les pétales s'écartèrent, et elle en reconnu le visage.

- Bisca-san ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Mais Bisca ne parut pas l'entendre, elle se retourna vers la fleur à côté d'elle. À nouveau, les pétales blancs s'ouvrirent pour laisser la fillette se rendre compte du visage caché à l'intérieur.

- Plutôt jolis, certes, mais ce n'est rien en comparaison des miens !

- Tu dis toujours ça, soupira Bisca.

- Evergreen-san ?! S'exclama alors Wendy, la reconnaissant enfin.

Les deux fleurs ne parurent pas la reconnaitrent et continuaient de parler entre elles. Une troisième fleur, aux pétales jaunes, s'ouvrit à la hauteur de Wendy qui, visiblement, ne comprenait rien à rien. Cette fois, le visage d'Asuka-chan se fit apercevoir.

- Elle est drôle ! Fit-elle en se mettant à rire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?! S'énerva Carla, confuse.

Alors que les deux adultes commençaient à se disputer au sujet de l'espèce de fleur à laquelle appartenait Wendy, elles finirent par se tourner vers elle.

- Dis-moi, petite, commença poliment Bisca. À quelle espèce appartiens-tu ?

Visiblement, elle ne la reconnaissait pas. Comme Lucy. Comme Loki. Et il semblerait qu'Evergreen et Asuka non plus.

- Quelle ... Espèce ? S'interrogea Wendy.

- Mais oui ! Acquiessa Evergreen un peu impatiente. Es-tu une rose, une tulipe, une marguerite, ou que sais-je encore ! Je doute qu'il s'agisse d'ortensia, mais la couleur de ses pétales me ferait douter, continua-t-elle en aggripant la robe blanche de la mage avec sa feuille.

Voyant que Wendy ne comprenait pas, Bisca commença par se présenter, elle et Evergreen, ignorant que Wendy les connaissait déjà. Quoique, celles-ci étaient différentes.

- Ever ici présente est une jonquille, expliqua-t-elle. Tu as du le reconnaître à la forme des pétales.

- Une fleur de race, une des plus belles qui soient ! S'enthousiasma la concernée.

- Quand à moi, je suis une coqueret. Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ?

Comme Wendy ne répondit pas, Bisca s'expliqua.

- On appelle aussi mon espèce "fleur de Hozuki" ou lanterne aux fées à cause de notre forme !

- Quoi que la vraie fleur aux fées, c'est plutôt moi ! Continua Evergreen.

- Asuka-chan ? Interrogea Wendy en faisant de son mieux pour suivre, sans pour autant parvenir à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Les deux fleurs ne s'arrêterent pas sur le fait que la "nouvelle fleur" connaisse le nom du petit bouton de fleur présente. Au contraire, c'est comme si elles ne l'avaient pas remarqué, alors que plus la discussion avançait, plus Carla et Wendy s'inquiétaient de ne pas être reconnues.

- Alors ça, commença Evergreen un peu cyniquement. C'est ce qui est arrivée quand Bisca s'est laissée manger le pistil !

- Ever ! Ça ne va pas de dire ça ! S'écria Bisca rouge de honte comme de colère, pouvant alors se faire passer sans trop de difficulté pour une rose écarlate.

Concernant Wendy, elle ne comprit pas grand chose, si ce n'est qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle comprenne.

- Cette petite fleur est un bouton d'or, expliqua-t-elle alors qu'Asuka jouait avec ses pétales jaunes. Mais toi, alors, petite, si tu nous disais à ton tour de quelle espèce tu es ?

- Surement une fleur sauvage, je te l'ai dit ! Lâcha-t-elle avec un peu de mépris pour cacher son interêt.

- Heu, je ...

Wendy hésitait beaucoup. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer qu'elle n'était pas une fleur, qu'elle était humaine _-malgré sa taille de schtroumpf-_ et qu'elle les connaissait toutes aussi humaines qu'elle ? Elle décida pourtant de dire la vérité, apprenant ainsi que ce n'était pas toujours la meilleure chose à faire.

- Excusez-moi, mais je ne suis pas une fleur ! Je suis une humaine, et ...

- Pas une fleur ?! La coupa Evergreen. Alors, tu es une mauvaise herbe ! Fiche le camp de ce jardin !

- Allons, Ever, peut-être est-ce juste une autre plante, la calma Bisca.

- Non, c'est une mauvaise herbe, j'en suis sure ! S'énerva-t-elle. Dehors, les ortis n'ont rien à faire dans le jardin des fées, dehors !

Affolée, autant par l'expression que par la façon de parler d'Evergreen, Wendy n'eut pas d'autres choix que de s'enfuir avec Carla. Et pas une d'elles ne comprenaient ce qui pouvait bien se passer.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Wendy et les Chenilles

_Merci à Fairy's Drea__mer pour son commentaire ^^J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ;)  
_

_Sinon, je m'excuse pour avoir été si longue à publier alors que j'avais promis de le faire plus tôt, alors je mettrais le chapitre 5 dès demain pour me rattraper ! Voilà ~_

_Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**__** : Wendy et les chenilles**_

La magicienne commençait à fatiguer. Certes, elle aimait marcher, porter Carla dont la vitesse était plus faible ne la dérangeait absolument pas, et pour couronner le tout, le paysage était joli. Mais avoir dû fuir _-des fleurs qui plus est-_ l'avait fatiguée. Plus moralement qu'autre chose, d'ailleurs. Sa taille lui manquait. Elle se rendait compte que, bien que parmi les plus petits de sa guilde, elle était au fond plutôt grande en temps normal. D'un certain point de vue.

- Bon, la première chose à faire est de retrouver nos tailles, commenta Carla en réfléchissant. La seconde, notre magie, puis enfin, comprendre pourquoi les autres ne se souviennent pas de nous ainsi que ce qui leur est arrivé.

Bon plan. Du moins, en théorie. Après tout, comment allaient-elles retrouver leurs tailles, hein ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda une voix derrière un champignon.

- Nous ne sommes pas des fleurs ! S'écria Carla plus qu'énervée par ces questions infinissables.

- Je le vois bien, je ne suis pas idiote.

La voix provenait d'une feuille de laurier quelques centimètres au-dessus d'elle. Une chenille bleue ciel en descendit, deux livres dans une main, et un porte-cigarette dans l'autre.

- Levy-san, soupira Wendy de soulagement.

- Ah non, Levy c'est moi, ça ne peut pas être toi. Comment se pourrait-il que ce soit toi si c'est déjà moi, à moins que tu ne sois un homonyme ? Ce qui expliquerai que toi et moi portant le même nom sans que toi, tu ne sois moi !

- Ah, non, s'étrangla Wendy. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Levy, qui bien que de la taille d'une chenille restait plus grande que Wendy alors que celle-ci devait pourtant être de la taille d'une souris _-si les effets de la potion continuaient ainsi, elle et Carla pourrait bien disparaître, mais elles ne s'en rendirent pas compte à l'instant-_ observa de haut en bas la plus jeune. Sans doutes cherchait-elle à obtenir une réponse par elle-même plutôt que d'attendre que la petite fille ne réponde d'elle même. Pourtant, elle re-prononça sa question.

- Alors, qui es-tu ?

- Wendy ! Wendy Marvell, et Carla, mais tu es sensée nous connaître, Levy !

L'étrange chenille bleutée au visage semblable à celui de Levy réfléchit un instant. Pourtant, non. À en juger par son expression, ni le nom de Wendy, ni celui de Carla, ne lui disait quoi que ce soit.

- Mais ça ne réponds pas à ma question, conclut-elle. Qui es-tu, Wendy ?

- Mais je viens de te répondre ! S'exclama la mage, sans vraiment comprendre les propos de Levy.

- J'ai compris quel est ton nom, répondit la chenille en mettant ses lunettes alors qu'elle ouvrit un de ses livres. Mais es-tu un nom ?

Cette fois, la petite Dragon Slayer ne sut pas où la discussion la mènerait. Les propos de la Levy qu'elle connaissait n'était pas toujours très clairs, c'est vrai, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait des langues anciennes, mais là, elle battait des records.

- Ton existence se résume-t-elle à un nom ? N'as tu pas de rôle à jouer ? Qu'est-ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es ? Quelle est cette chose qui te rend différent des autres ? Alors, réponds, qui es-tu ?

- Heu, je ...

Voyant que Wendy ne répondrait pas, plutôt prise au dépourvue, Levy soupira. Pour elle, la question n'était pas si difficile, mais il semblerait que si. Aussi, elle continua à poser ses questions, sans quitter les lignes de son livre du regard, et laissant un peu de fumée rose s'échapper de son porte-cigarette. Pourtant, personne ne l'avait vu fumer. Normal, elle ne l'avait pas fait.

- Et que fais-tu, Wendy ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené jusqu'ici ?

- Heu, moi et Carla cherchons Lucy-san, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

Encore une fois, le nom ne lui dit rien. C'est d'ailleurs plus étrange encore, car la petite Dragon Slayer du Ciel n'ignorait pas à quel point ces deux là étaient complices et s'appréciaient. Elles s'adoraient, les meilleures amies. Alors comment Levy ne pouvait-elle pas se souvenir du nom de Lucy ?

- Voyons, Lucy, une blonde avec les yeux marrons, qui écrit un roman ! Insista Wendy sans obtenir de réponse satisfaisante. Elle utilise la magie des constellations !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, fit Levy en se retournant.

- Et elle se balade en déguisement osé de lapin blanc, soupira Carla plus pour elle-même.

Cette fois, Levy leva les yeux et sourit. Elle avait enfin sa réponse.

- Vous cherchez le lapin blanc ?! Demanda-t-elle pour être sure.

Wendy et Carla acquiescèrent sans être vraiment certaines de ce qu'elles disaient ou faisaient, mais Levy l'était à leurs places.

- Mais alors, je sais qui vous êtes ! Et c'est d'ailleurs étrange, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même. Comment pourrais-je savoir qui vous êtes si vous mêmes ne le savez pas ?

- Mais on le sait ! S'énerva Carla s'apprêtant à se répéter.

- Et pourtant, si. Je le sais, c'est étrange, je ne devrais pas pouvoir le savoir si vous ne le savez pas, mais c'est le cas. Mais c'est vraiment étrange, continuait Levy en monologue.

Finalement, Carla et Wendy ne dirent plus rien, la laissant parler toute seule.

- Mais quoiqu'il en soit, je sais maintenant qui vous êtes, toutes les deux !

- Et si tu nous le disais au lieu de tourner autour du pot ! Craqua Carla, à la limite de frapper la chenille devant elle.

- Mais c'est étrange, quand même _-Carla se frappa la tête avec la patte droite-_ mais je suis contente d'avoir pu voir Alice ! Finit-elle.

- Alice ?

Maintenant qu'elle ré-entendait ce nom, Wendy se souvînt que Lucy _-le lapin-_ l'avait déjà prononcé. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait également désigné ainsi, non ? Mais que diable Alice pouvait-il bien signifier ?

- Et toi, tu es surement Dinah ! S'exclama alors Levy en prenant les pattes de Carla dans les mains.

- Wendy, je crois qu'elle a bu, remarqua alors l'exceed un peu inquiète.

- Alice et Dinah, à la recherche du Lapin Blanc et perdues au pays des Merveilles ! S'enthousiasma la chenille, son porte-cigarette laissant échapper différentes couleurs de fumées. Ah, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un conte de fée !

- Une parodie de conte de fée, alors, marmonna Carla, vraiment épuisée.

Ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Levy _-sans doutes parce-qu'elle ne voulait en venir nulle part-_ Wendy se contenta de demander la solution de son problème, à elle et son amie.

- Dis, Levy, tu ne saurais pas comment nous pourrions grandir ?

- Il faut boire du lait, c'est bon pour les os, répondit-elle sans comprendre.

- Non, je veux dire, d'un seul coup ! De la taille d'un être humain !

- Pourquoi grandir alors qu'il y a tout un monde en bas ? S'étonna Levy. Je fais exactement dix centimètres et sept millimètres, et je trouve que c'est une très bonne taille.

- Moi, je trouve ça ridicule, râla Carla mettant la chenille un peu plus en colère, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas.

- Mais, pour retrouver Lucy, enfin, le Lapin Blanc, il nous serait bien pratique de retrouver nos tailles initiales ! Expliqua Wendy, omettant le fait que, de toute façon, elle voulait retrouver sa taille pour ne plus se faire embêter par les araignées.

Levy parut réfléchir. Non pas sur la solution, mais plus sur le pourquoi ces deux étrangères cherchaient à grandir. Mais lorsque Wendy, ou Alice selon son propre point de vue, prononça les mots "tailles initiales" elle comprit qu'il s'agissait davantage d'une question d'habitude.

- Un bout te fera grandir, l'autre rétrécir, fit-elle simplement avant de se replonger dans sa lecture, assise sur le champignon juste en dessous de la feuille de laurier d'où elle était venue.

Ni Wendy, ni Carla ne comprirent de quoi elle parlait. Sachant pourtant que déranger Levy alors qu'elle lisait était une très mauvaise idée, car le meilleur moyen de la mettre en colère, Wendy s'y risqua pourtant.

- Levy-san, les côtés de quoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant de lire.

- Levy ! Insista Carla. Les côtés de quoi ?

- Du champignon, idiotes !

Aussitôt, elle escalada _-non sans difficultés-_ la feuille de son laurier, décidé à s'éloigner de celles qui perturbent sa lecture, et ce même si il s'agissait d'Alice et Dinah, comme elle le disait. Quand aux concernées, bien qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas Levy sur cet aspect de son caractère, elle toujours gentille avec tout le monde, elles finirent tout de même par s'admettre qu'au fond, il n'y avait rien d'étrange. Elle détestait être dérangée pendant sa lecture, après tout.

- Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, Levy-san, et ... Commença Wendy dans l'idée de s'excuser alors que des messages de fumées multicolores s'élevaient uniformément.

- Te fatigue pas, elle n'écoute plus, soupira Carla plus vexée que désolée. Voyons plutôt ce champignon.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle grimpa sur le dit champignon, avec autant de mal que Levy sur sa feuille de laurier, et découpa un morceau à sa droite, un autre à sa gauche.

- Maintenant, lequel est lequel ?


	5. Chapitre 5 : Wendy et les Jumeaux

_Me revoilà ~_

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, même si l'histoire ne semble pas avoir un grand succès ^^"  
__Après tout, ça ne coute rien, ces quelques chapitres étaient déjà préparés, donc bon ...  
__Voilà, plus ça avance, plus les rôles sont dévoilés, j'espère que les répartitions semblent logiques =)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture de ce chapitre ~_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**__** : Wendy et les jumeaux  
**_  
- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, tu sais ?

Wendy prit à son tour deux morceaux du champignons. Carla tenta de l'arrêter, car si elle se trompait de morceau, elle rétressirait encore, mais la magicienne n'y fit pas attention, et prit le risque. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, après tout, non ? De plus, ce devait être un point commun à tout les Dragon Slayer d'être aussi têtu que possible. Ou bien à tous les mages de Fairy Tail ?

- Wendy ! Râla tout de même le chat, pensant la convaincre.

Mais non, la dénommée commença par le morceau de droite, car son intuition lui disait que c'était le bon. Petite note mentale pour elle-même : ne plus jamais suivre son intuition. Ce n'était pas malheureusement pas le bon, et des quelques centimètres qu'elle avait, elle continuait de devenir de plus en plus petite.

- L'autre morceau, Wendy ! S'exclama Carla, affolée. Vite, dépêche-toi !

Aussitôt, la Dragon Slayer du Ciel dévora le morceau de gauche au plus vite, et regrandit aussi vite. Mais comme elle l'avait cette fois mangé entièrement, au contraire du premier, ce n'est pas sa taille initiale, ni originel qu'elle atteint, mais plus mètres de haut.

- Non, c'est pas vrai, gémit-elle en resserrant sa jupe. C'est trop gênant.

- À cette hauteur, ça ne sert plus à rien d'essayer de cacher tes bats, Wendy ! Lui cria Carla.

Bien que mal à l'aise et le visage cramoisi, la mage se débrouilla pour manger un petit peu plus du morceau de champignon de droite, le plus doucement possible, jusqu'à atteindre enfin sa taille d'humaine. Carla suivit alors cet exemple, et prit finalement le morceau de champignon de gauche, le grignota, jusqu'à revenir à la normale.

- C'est mieux comme ça, lâcha l'exceed.

Elles allaient repartir, sans trop comprendre ce qu'est cette histoire d'Alice et de Dinah, mais enfin dans bien dans leurs peaux. Elles se rendirent compte qu'en fuyant les fleurs, elles s'étaient rapprochées de leur point de départ, et durent revenir sur leurs pas. Mais une fois arrivées près de celles-ci, au vue de leurs nouvelles tailles, la végétation ne les reconnu pas.

- Hé ! Faites attention où vous marchez ! Cria Evergreen.

Wendy allait s'excuser, avant que Carla, plus petite donc plus près des fleurs, ne le tire la langue comme une enfant. Non, elle n'était pas rancunière, mais elle n'oubliait rien. La mage n'eut rien à ajouter.

- Dire qu'il y a tout un monde sans qu'on s'en rende compte, se fit-elle elle-même la morale.

- Et bien ça, tu peux l'écraser, maugréa Carla de son côté, ce qui fit sourire son amie.

Elles marchèrent toutes les deux un moment avant de rejoindre un sentier. Finalement, elles furent d'accord pour le suivre, doutant qu'il s'agisse d'un piège. De toute façon, elles n'étaient pas en mission, elles recherchaient juste leur amie disparut, ainsi qu'une explication permettant de comprendre pourquoi personne ne les reconnaissait. Peut-être aussi d'où vient ce mot, Alice. Qui aurait un intérêt à les en empêcher ?

Néanmoins, le passage fut bloqué lorsqu'elles étaient sur le point d'entrer dans ce qui semblait être une forêt. Enfin, bloqué. Il ne s'agissait que d'un tronc d'arbre mort étalé sur le chemin, rien d'insurmontable. Pour l'humaine, il était d'une grande facilité de l'enjamber, tout simplement, et l'exceed se contenterait de le contourner. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui fit Carla, mais pour Wendy, elle ne s'attendait pas à marcher sur quelque chose.

- Oh là, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit une voix sous sa chaussure.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Continuait une autre très similaire à la première.

- Hein ?!

Poussée par la surprise plus qu'autre chose, Wendy, fidèle à sa réputation de grande maladroite de Fairy Tail, trouva le moyen de se prendre les pieds dans le tronc d'arbre et de se retrouver par terre, face contre sol. Le moral en chute libre, elle se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas mieux dans rester là, mais Carla l'encouragea à se relever ... D'un coup de pied dans le postérieur, certes, mais c'est tout de même un encouragement.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Se questionna l'exceed.

Face aux deux "exploratrices" se tenaient d'étranges êtres bleu ciel, aux yeux noirs, aussi haut que trois pommes seulement, et vêtus d'un simple bas de couleur.

- On dirait ... Commença Wendy. L'esprit de Lucy-san, celui qui peut se transformer.

- Tu veux parler de Gemini ? C'est vrai qu'ils leur ressemblent.

- Donc, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Commença Gemi ou Mini.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Continua le second.

Elles prirent une seconde pour réfléchir aux événements. Au tout début, elles avaient croisé Plue, puis Loki. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il y ait également l'esprit des Jumeaux, bien qu'elles ne comprirent pas pourquoi ils étaient là si Lucy ne les avait pas invoqué. Loki n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, mais c'était un cas spécial. Virgo, parfois, aussi. Mais pas Gemini. Enfin, elles ne pensaient pas.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna l'un.

- Oui, qui êtes-vous ?

Elles hésitèrent à répondre. Wendy avait beau expliquer qu'elles étaient à la recherche de Lucy, ils ne semblaient pas réagir à l'appel du nom de leur constellationniste. Pourtant, la magicienne savait à quel point elle était précieuse aux yeux de ses esprits. Carla trouva finalement la solution pour obtenir une réponse.

- Je suis Dinah, et voici la fameuse Alice, fit-elle.

- Hé, Carla, ça ne va pas de mentir ! Murmura Wendy n'approuvant pas beaucoup l'idée.

- Ils nous prennent tous pour elles, alors entrons dans le jeu, ce sera plus simple, lui rétorqua l'exceed. Alors, est-ce que vous pouvez nous indiquer le chemin jusqu'au lapin b...

- Ah, Alice, Alice !

- C'est Alice, alors !

Les deux êtres jumeaux s'enthousiasmèrent à leur manière. Carla resta un peu _-très-_ vexée de s'être ainsi fait couper parole alors que son mensonge avait si bien commencé. Quand à Wendy, elle hocha la tête, peu convaincue elle-même.

- Alors, on doit te raconter une histoire !

- Oui, oui, une histoire, une histoire !

- Hein ? Mais on n'a pas le temps, on doit retrouver Lucy, enfin, le lapin, répliqua Wendy alors que Gemi et Mini trouvèrent le moyen de la forcer à s'assoir sur le tronc d'arbre.

- Tout a commencé par une après-midi d'été, commença l'un des deux.

- Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas en hiver ?

- Peut-être au printemps.

- Ce n'est pas important ! Donc, cet après-midi ...

- J'aurais dit le matin, moi !

- Peut-être bien, c'était bien le matin, donc, ce fameux matin ...

- Pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais on est pressé ! Râla Carla.

Comme Wendy acquiesçait, signe de son accord avec Carla, les jumeaux parurent vexés. Autant qu'ils pouvaient l'être, en tout cas. Ils baissaient la tête, en parfaite synchronisation, firent des yeux de chiots, et murmurèrent d'une même voix :

- Vous ne voulez pas écouter notre histoire ?

Wendy n'eut pas le cœur à les couper. Carla non plus, malgré le sale caractère qu'elle affichait souvent. Les plus petits usent souvent de cette méthode pour parvenir à leur fin. Vérifiez autour de vous.

- C'est bon, on reste, craqua Carla.

- Mais juste une histoire, d'accord ? Insista Wendy. On doit retrouver Lucy.

- Oui, oui, c'est comprit !

- Nous n'interférerons pas dans la mission d'Alice, de toute façon !

- La mission d'Alice ... Marmonna la magicienne sans comprendre.

- Je reprends donc, c'était une belle soirée d'automne ...


End file.
